Engineer Skills
The Engineer has many skills that help him survive or improve his damage output. Due to his moderate amount of health, most of his skills focus on being able to out range his enemies. His weapons typically include a high ROF and relatively decent accuracy and range, allowing him to more easily make use of some of this abilities Iron Grip A strong grip on your weapon ensures best accuracy at all times. Aim is not decreased by firing or movement. (Unlocked at Level 2) There is very few one can say about this Skill. The ability to have all aim debuffs removed is a blessing to be sure, but it pales in comparison to some of the engineer's other skills. However, if you are the type of player who struggles with the added struggle of using Heartbeat Sensors or have difficulties aiming while jumping, this skill may be helpful. Best Used With: 'Any Assault Rifle with a less than average amount of accuracy or one that uses the Heartbeat Sensor '''Refrain from Using With: '''Any single fire Assault Rifle or SMG, as most of they have a higher amount of accuracy than other assault rifles with may turn out to be more of a problem than not Adrenaline ''Increase your fire rate while being damaged. +25% Fire Rate when being hit.(Unlocked at Level 6) Adrenaline is a very useful skill for those players who often find themselves being fired upon more often than not and prefer to run-and-gun than to use their Killstreaks. While 25% may not sound like a whole lot, that essentially means that a 4 RPS Assault Rifle is doing almost 125% more damage in the same amount of time. '''Best Used With: Any weapon that doesn't have too much of a recoil as the extra fire speed will quickly decrease your accuracy Refrain from Using With: Most single fire weapons. The extra 25% doesn't do a whole lot, though higher level weapons may have a higer ROF Repair Bots When injured, Nano Repair Bots repair your wounds, speeding up recovery. 4x Health Regeneration, giving the engineer high survivalbility. (Unlocked at level 10) Repair bots are the newer version of the Tank's Adrenaline abilty from SFH, except it has been buffed this time, allowing an Engineer to be back within the fight wihin 4 seconds. Without this ability, an Engineer regenerates about 3 health per second, but with this, an Engineer can be near death and be back in the fight within a few short seconds. As this is more of a self buff than a weapon buff, there is no saying what can or cannot be used with. Efficiency All gadgets are created with great efficiency, allowing them to be deployed quicker. Killstreaks require 1 less '' ''kill. (Unlocked at level 14) This skill is immensely powerful as it allows Battle Turrets to be built within the same period of time as a Combat Drone, and a Rocket Sentry just as quickly as a Battle Turret. However, since this is a Killstreak buff, your soldier will have no benefits to himself, requiring one to play more cautious, though this may pay off with an early War Sentry Trivia * All of the Campaign Allies in SFH 2 use Efficiency as their skill, which is why it seems most of them achieve their Killstreaks much earlier than you * The Repair Bots changes the number of green crosses that appear on an Engineer's body * The Adrenaline used to give a 15% boost to fire rate, but was changed to 25%